Undertale - A Prince's Return
by ShiningSilver26
Summary: Frisk has finally freed everyone. (Cue Cliche Fanfic) Well, almost everyone. Life is almost as normal as it was before she fell into Mt. Ebott, but she has a strange feeling that she still has one thing left to do...
1. Chapter 0(?) - Prologue

Prologue

On a warm summer day, the monsters stand on a mountain overlook. Two of them, one tall, one short, and both bony, stare at the sun. The tall one seems puzzled. "SANS, WHAT IS THAT BIG BALL IN THE SKY? I WISH TO ENGANGE IN HONORABLE SINGLE COMBAT WITH IT." he says. "we call that the sun, papyrus. it's pretty sun-sational." Screams are heard for miles around. After some time, they descend the mountain. Two are left. The larger takes the smaller by the hand, and the follow the others down.


	2. Chapter 1 - Three Months Later

Chapter One: Three Months Later

Frisk's eyes flutter open, struck by the sun. As she lay in her bed, she smelled the warm scent of butterscotch in the air. "Breakfast. Much better than Sans' ketchup omlettes..." she thought. She got up and went to the kitchen. Two flights of stairs later she was sitting at the table, eating butterscotch pancakes. Toriel was at the sink, washing the dishes. "So, my child, Sans has been teaching me some of his jokes. I have become quite skilled with these 'puns'. Would you like to hear one?" Frisk sighed internally at Sans. "Sure!" Toriel cleared her throat. "Before I start, did you like the pancakes?! If you want, I could give you a 'tu-Toriel'!" She broke into laughter. "See, child? I have learned a lot! Hee hee!" Frisk grinned. It was at least a little funny. "Good one, mom." she said. She finished her breakfast and put her plate away.

She went to go find Sans and Papyrus. If she could, anyways. The house was huge. When they had come to the surface, they couldn't find a good place for all of them to stay near each other, and they wanted to stay together anyway, so they just bought a massive home in the foothills of Mt. Ebbot. It cost several million dollars, but that wasn't much of a problem. It turns out magical gold has a _really_ high exchange rate. So now Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, the Skelebros, Undyne, and Alphys all lived together, and Mettaton visited from time to time. With three floors, space wasn't a problem.

She finally found Sans and Papyrus in a sitting room, playing video games. They had bought a Wii U on Sans' recommendation, and now that was one of the brothers' hobbies. Sans could beastmode some Smash Bros., always destroying Papyrus, mainly because he was too busy giggling at all of the flashing lights on the screen. Sans would take this opportunity to end him with a Final Smash every time, and anytime an ultimate move was used, Papyrus threw the pad down, hopped up and down, and fangirled vigorously. That was often a sight to see, as being a nearly 7 foot skeleton, he rattled noisily and had one time accidentally put his head through the ceiling. Until Sans pulled him out, he just hung there and casually conversed with the house spiders.

It had taken a while for Sans to completely trust her, because having knowledge of timelines, and having your brother killed in said timelines, were not good together. Eventually they fixed that problem. Now, Frisk was Sans' best friend, aside from Papyrus. He was also a pretty good magic tutor. He taught her the basics of blue magic, like how to control the effects of gravity. She was doing well, with the best she could do being pressing Sans into the ground. He wasn't resisting, and his practice sessions took the whole day to complete, which helped with time and effort. He took advantage of the opportunity. "wow kiddo, you're really _pressing_ yourself to your limits this time, huh?" Seconds later, breaking glass and a rattling thud came from the direction of the house.

After practice, shortly before sundown, Frisk and Sans retired and went back for dinner. While she was eating, several glowing blue spears smashed through a wall and embedded themselves in a china cabinet. Toriel seemed to materialize from upstairs, screaming at Undyne, who was worriedly looking for a hiding place, and a way to conceal the TV she tried to spear. Frisk decided she didn't want to see how badly that was going to turn out. She went up to her room and got ready for bed. As she turned the lights off and cocooned herself with quilts, she didn't notice the puppet, laying on her dresser, held up by blue strings that just ended in midair. When she finally fell asleep, the puppet was shadowed in an inky darkness, and was gone in seconds.


	3. Chapter 2 - Lab

Chapter Two: Lab

As Frisk came down to eat breakfast, she kept hearing banging noises from the basement, where Alphys' surface lab was housed. When she finished eating, she went down to find her. The little yellow reptile was anxiously pacing around in front of a workbench, where a piece of metal that looked suspiciously like a robot was being assembled. She turned and saw Frisk looking at it. "Oh, h-hi Frisk. I, uh, wasn't planning on anyone being down here. B-but I guess now that you are, I can show this to someone."

"So, you know how robots are ghosts in metal bodies?" Frisk nodded. " Well, I made Mettaton a body, but that other ghost, from Waterfall, Napstablook? I thought he might want one too, right? I found out he likes music from Undyne, so I designed it around that. It t-took three weeks." She moved out of the way, and Frisk got a clear look at the body. It had the same torso as Mettaton, but blue instead of pink, but the face was complete different. It had ice-blue eyes, with silver hair, and was slightly thinner than Mettaton. Frisk knew instantly Napstablook wold love it. "He'll be back in a week or so from his tour with m-Mettaton, and I'll let him see it then. I hope he likes it..." Frisk decided to go upstairs and leave Alphys to calm down a bit. She got anxious when she was excited. She went to see if the skeletons were still upstairs, and ended up playing Mario with Papyrus for several hours.


	4. Chapter 3 - Homecoming (Ten Days Later)

Chapter Three: Homecoming

Ten Days Later

The doorbell rang. Frisk answered the door, opened it, and was immediately knocked over with a boom mic. It was Mettaton and Napstablook, and since Mettaton insisted on filming his entire _fabulous_ life, Blooky had to carry a mic and camera around. And everyone drops things sometimes. Mettaton laid his face in his hands and sighed. "Blook, what was that? Now we have to knock again." Napstablook turned away in shame. Mettaton laughed. "Lighten up, I was joking. We can film it later and edit it in." Napstablook seemed slightly less upset. Frisk let them in, and the household gathered in a living room. Mettaton skipped the normal 'Hi, how is everyone?' questions and went straight to the embarrassing ones. "So, Frisk darling. Meet any boys while I was gone?" Toriel was immediately red-faced. An idea formed in Frisk's mind, and she couldn't resist. "Yeah, I've _mett-a-ton._ " "OH MY GOD SANS YOU RUINED HER!" Papyrus threw himself over the coffee table and into the kitchen, screaming. Frisk giggled, and Mettaton suddenly understood the joke. "I'm under copyright, so I should make you pay royalties, dear. It was pretty good though." Mettaton was preparing a counterattack. "As long as you don't get too _Frisk-y_ , you'll be fine. Ha." Frisk gasped scandalously. "God, Mettaton, I'm only 13. Just...don't." Everyone laughed, with a scream from the kitchen, and finally they all settled back around the house. After a while, Frisk found Napstablook in the dining room, his laptop set up on the table, editing one of his new remix albums. "...oh...hi, frisk...i hope i wasn't bothering you...i normally have my room for this..." he said. Frisk sighed. Why was he always so sad? She couldn't think of any reasons. She thought for a second, then dismissed it. Whatever bothered him, it wouldn't for much longer. "Blook, I wanna show you something. Follow me," she called. Napstablook sighed in agreement, got up, and floated after her. She led him through the halls until she found Alphys. They whispered between themselves for a moment, while Napstablook looked on in silence. He wondered what all the fuss was about, and what he had done. He sighed internally. Then, to no surprise, he sighed internally again. Finally, he finished off with a rousing session of internal sighing. Finally, the two girls finished talking, and motioned for Napstablook to follow again. They led him to a set of stairs to the basement, and the three walked/levitated to the bottom. Napstablook realized they must be on Alphys' lab. He had been in the one in Hotland, back in the Underground, but not this one. It had all of the old equipment from the Hotland lab, except one new thing. On a workbench, under a tarp, was something big. He was getting worried. Was he in trouble? Did he break that...thing? He hoped not. Alphys and Frisk walked over to the table, and turned to him. "So," said Frisk, "we got you something. Made it, actually, or at least Alphys did." Napstablook was surprised. Mettaton and Frisk had given him things before, but nothing that big. Alphys took him over to the table. She grabbed the corner of the tarp, and pulled it off in a motion of her arm.


	5. UPDATE

Really sorry to do this, but this story is going to be written primarily on Wattpad now, as it's a huge pain to upload to Fanfiction. It's the same username and story title. Hope you can all come read it there, I'm writing chapter 8 now. Thanks!


End file.
